Starship Z
by AnnandMay4ever
Summary: What happens when you put Goku(Kakarrot), Vegeta, YAOI, bounty hunting, various DBZ characters, space and a double occupancy Spacepod all together and set it in another Universe...why Starship Z of course.  AU, one-shot.  Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: DBZ nor any of it's characters belong to me. I make no profit from this fanfic (duuuh).**

**Pairing: Goku(Kakarrot)XVegeta**

**Warnings: This story contains YAOI and sexually explicit content. View at your own discretion. This story is rated M (through Z and beyond).  
><strong>

**AN: **Hi everyone! This author's note won't be long, I promise. This fanfic is an AU and a one-shot that is pretty OOC (I have a good reason for it). This fanfic features Goku as Kakarrot, for anyone who's confused. Also, I've been working on another GokuXVegeta fic that is much longer than this one but still has lots and lots of explicit sexual content (just the way I like it). But since I can't post that one right now, I decided to share this little fic with everyone instead until I can. Well, enjoy! :)

**Starship Z**

"Pat! You fool, snap out of it! If you lay even _one_ of your ugly claws on him you hideous piece of shit, I swear I'll! You bastard, I told you not to! I swear on the Holy Cosmos, I'll kill you if you! Pat, nooo!!!" As Vegeta awakens from his nightmare, he sits up swiftly in his bed before panting heavily with widened eyes and his thick, dark eyebrows lifted. It takes him a moment to regain his composure before he continues to sit up in his bed for a moment, reflecting in a haze on the nightmare that has plagued him for over five years now.

Although he's only been alive on Planet Saiya for a meager twenty-four years...considering all that he's been through, it feels more like one-hundred. He remembers the day his bounty hunter partner was killed, like it was yesterday. While traveling by foot on an exotic and distant planet, in another galaxy, in search of a criminal that had eluded them for a couple of months, his partner was suddenly captured by the most abominable, grotesque, monstrosity ever to be beheld by the eyes of a Saiyan.

After the creature stabbed his best friend in the chest with his massive, clawed tail, Vegeta watched in horror as the light faded from his rare, sky-blue tented eyes. Although they'd only been partners for a year (back when he was only nineteen), he'd felt like he'd known the guy forever. Patotou was always a strong, courageous, Saiyan warrior when it came to defending the law. And the guy would have chopped off his left _nut_, if it meant Vegeta living to see another day...he will never forget him...

After the handsome male rises out of the bed, nude, while his throbbing 'morning wood' rises up like a large tower, he heads to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Once he drifts out, he eventually stuffs a towel and washcloth into his sack while placing a very precious ring on his finger. He heads to his garage, still groggy while wearing a long, dark-blue robe along with simple, black thong sandals.

Eventually, he takes off out of his garage in his flying car. After speeding amongst rows of other flying vehicles, through a very futuristic looking city with sky scrapers soaring above the clouds, he eventually reaches the, "Apex Bounty Hunter" headquarters (it just so happens that in the time and place Vegeta exists in, there's so many criminals who are experts at escaping the law, that Bounty Hunting has become a very lucrative business. That is why there are Bounty Hunting organizations who compete for the _best_ bounty hunters...and besides working at the _best_ Bounty Hunter's organization in existence, Vegeta _is_ the very _best_ when it comes to bounty hunters...that's if you don't consider his friend and partner, who's a _little_ better at bounty hunting than him...just a little...).

Vegeta parks his vehicle inside the docking area before eventually walking up to a sealed, metallic entrance, pushing a card into a slot and then having his package (yes, THAT package) scanned by a red, identification beam. A mechanical voice announces after the scan is complete, "Good morning Vegeta 979...you're exceptionally erect today." 'Here we go with this shit...I'm tired, I'm pissed off from all the people on this Kami, forsaken planet who don't know how to fucking drive and I had a bad night...I don't feel like dealing with this shit today!'

"And you're 'exceptionally' a robot who wishes it were flesh and blood but it will never, _ever_ be...stay in your place you metal piece of shit and open the damned door."

"Exceptionally crabby today, are we Vegeta...a bit more crabby than most people I would say."

"'Iiii' you say...you shouldn't even _have_ a sense of identity. You're a _fucking_ ROBOT! You worthless hunk of metal shit! Listen, I'm not going to argue with something that isn't even capable of breathing! Now open the goddamned _fucking_ door _robot! _At ONCE!!!"

"And that mouth you have on you...tsk, tsk, tsk. Even for a Saiyan, it's most unsavory."

Seething with rage at this point, Vegeta goes from just scowling and clenching his fists to clenching his teeth and fists with a searing glare and a ferocious growl. Despite being an inorganic Super Computer, B.U.L.M.A 9000 begins to feel a _liiittle_ intimidated.

The thick, metal door before the Saiyan, suddenly slides open as his card is simultaneously pushed from inside the slot while making a "buzz" sound. The brief shock on Vegeta's face transforms into a cocky smirk.

He snatches his card away. "That's more like it...for a lifeless piece of metal, you sure are a spineless, fucking coward."

"You still have to get back inside tomorrow _and_ this evening, Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes briefly become deadpanned and he scrunches the corners of his lips as they pucker. He starts to stroll past the entrance before murmuring while gazing sideways with slanted, mischievous eyes, "My father _owns_ this building...therefore, I'll have you dismantled by the end of the day and another one of your kind installed by tomorrow."

If B.U.L.M.A 9000 could gulp and titter, it would. It finally decides to change it's tune (with good reason).

"Have a _wonderful_ day Mr. Vegeta."

Vegeta mumbles as he continues to walk ahead, "That's what I thought," before he stops in his tracks once he remembers something.

With the metal door just having closed behind him, he simply calls out with tension in his voice to the computer from the other side while keeping his back turned to the door, "I forgot to ask, did..." "Yes, Vegeta. Kakarrot has already been identified and has entered the facility." Vegeta's eyes shift in thought before a smirk drifts onto his face. "Hmph," he grunts with playful sarcasm before concluding, "thanks," and then he resumes his trek down the hallway.

B.U.L.M.A 9000 grumbles something but the only thing Vegeta catches is, "Lucky bastard." Vegeta stops. "Did you say something?" The system remains silent for a moment. "DOES NOT COMPUTE," it eventually says while attempting to sound even more computery (if that's even a word) than usual. Vegeta appears to be thinking briefly again while smirking and shaking his head. Then he resumes his journey down the hallway.

After stopping for a moment in the locker/shower room to put up his sack, eventually, he drifts into a large dinning area before heading over to the breakfast line to fetch some breakfast. A few minutes later, he is out of the line and heading over to his usual table amongst his familiars.

Once he reaches his table, everyone greets him and he greets them back as he sits down. He observes everyone for a moment as they all converse together and joke around in a lively manner. It's always great to see these guys whom he's all known for five years now. They have become like brothers to him and it also helps that they're all the same age as himself (with exception to one, who's one year older than he along with another guy, who's his brother and also a part of the group).

First there's Trunks (Future version)...the only half-Saiyan, with his long, flowing, lavender hair, blue eyes and shy, polite personality. Trunks was the first person he became acquainted with while he was still in the Bounty Hunter's Academy and once you earned his trust, he suddenly had plenty interesting things to say and was very eloquent and articulate in the way he said them.

Then there's Gohan...he wears his hair in a very long, messy ponytail tied at the nape of his neck and for a full-blooded Saiyan, his nature is quite calm and he is also too intelligent for his own good. He's basically one of the sanest Saiyans he's ever met.

Next there's Raditz...who is charming and conniving with that sly smirk of his and a very cunning tongue. He taught him everything he knows regarding coercing people into giving him information.

Then there's Piccolo...besides being Namekian (...and green...), he's very intelligent and very serious at times (though he _can_ relax and joke sometimes too). He has always been the one he could turn to for wise advice...when they're not engaged in friendly rivalry.

And then there's the last member of his pack...everytime Vegeta's around him...his palms begin to sweat; his heart starts to race; he feels as if he's going weak in the knees; he feels a flame igniting between his legs...Kami, if ever a contest existed to crown the most beautiful, magnificent male creature in the universe, Kakarrot would surely win...with his luscious (though always disheveled) hair; angular, chiseled features; voluptuous pout; perfectly sculpted body; broad shoulders and that tight, round ass of his. Not to mention other things, like the breathtaking smile he often reveals along with his commanding, charming and charismatic nature.

He also happens to be pretty intelligent and he's always found his mental spars with him to be very invigorating. Everything about Kakarrot...makes him swoon just like a _damned, _foolish female (What did you get yourself into Vegeta? [Sigh]). Despite being a little more lighthearted than most Saiyans, Vegeta doesn't care what anyone else says about him, Kakarrot is PERFECTION. If only they were alone right now...the things he'd do to him...liike...

"Hey, Vegeta! What do you think about this _stupid_ looking, pink robe Trunks is wearing?!" Raditz asks in a facetious, boisterous tone, from beside him while interrupting Vegeta's fantasies at the same time.

With his elbows resting on the table, his chin resting in his hands and a far off, dreamy grin on his face, Vegeta snaps back into reality as he flinches with the sudden, alarming realization that someone may have just noticed the ridiculous way he was probably looking.

After swiftly removing his elbows from the table, hardening his facial features and straightening his spine; he peers over at Trunks, who's on the opposite side of the table between Piccolo and Gohan, who's sitting directly across from him. He neutrally analyzes the creamy pink robe for a moment before mumbling, "It's not too bad...at least it's not fuchsia or magenta."

"What?!" Piccolo interrupts, while chuckling in disbelief. "Of course it's bad, Vegeta! Downright _fruity_ if you ask me. It doesn't matter what Planet you came from. Everyone knows this shit. Men don't wear pink. Ever!"

"'Fruity,' you say..._that_ type of mentality is for lesser evolved species. Plus, you're one to talk...you're fucking _green_ for crying out loud! Not to mention being unfortunate enough to be born NOT Saiyan! Trunks is at least, half-Saiyan, yuh freak."

"At least I'm not physically handicapped in the you know..." Piccolo scratches his nose while clearing his throat, smirking and peering down, "Height department."

A ferocious, indignant expression transforms Vegeta's features. "I'm not _fucking_ short! You _dickless_ creep! I'm five-nine for crying out loud! There are males much shorter than I, idiot!"

Vegeta pauses, thinking for a moment while calming himself before a smirk melts onto his face as he begins to squint at the green Namekian. His head begins to shake mockingly as he utters, "You think you're so smart Piccolo, always ragging on my height but why is your hair missing? Oh! Right, I forgot...you weren't _born_ with any!!! Not to mention that all people of Namekian descent are just plum, _fucking_ UGLY! Period!!!" Vegeta folds his arms before looking away while maintaining a self-satisfied smirk, "Enjoy your pitiful life you fucking worthless, baldheaded idiot."

A smirk begins to drift onto Gohan's face as he squints his eyes in Vegeta's direction.

"Now Vegeta...didn't you add a couple inches there?"

With a slightly alarmed expression, Vegeta turns to face him before cocking an eyebrow while half-smirking, "I have no idea what you're talking about, clown."

Trunks murmurs with a smirk of his own while peering at him, "Yeah, Gohan's right. We all heard and remember that time the nurse slipped and announced your height out loud...she said you're five-five I believe...or was it five-six? Either way, surely you knew that wouldn't slip past us Vegeta."

Vegeta begins to fume at this point as he clenches his fists under the table and a vein throbs on his head, "Why do you bastards always have to be such nosy assholes!"

He stabs his chest as he points to himself, "My height is MY business! And MY business alone! Fuck all of you!" He swiftly turns away before folding his arms, lifting his chin and closing his eyes. "Seriously!"

They all stare at Vegeta for a moment and Vegeta starts to feel anxious because he can sense their eyes on him (or lets just do it anime style and say a sweat drop forms near his temple). Finally, Kakarrot, who is sitting on the same side as Vegeta by Raditz, titters lightheartedly, "Come on guys, can't we all just get along? And why do you guys always have to pick on Trunks? Give him a break for once."

Kakarrot's words incite all of them to turn their attention towards him...like starving, ego devouring vultures. Vegeta sighs inwardly, secretly opening his eyes before leering sideways at his friends. Then he swiftly closes them again while remaining turned away with arms folded.

Raditz says, "Let me ask you, brother...would you ever wear pink? Have you _ever _worn pink? Ever?"

Kakarrot gazes up in thought for a moment before chanting casually, "No...I wouldn't actually...and I haven't...but that's not the point."

"Then you're a _hypocrite_ Kakarrot for criticizing us for criticizing him!"

Kakarrot's demeanor suddenly changes and he becomes more serious as he deadpans while peering at Raditz out the corner of his eye, "How did you arrive at that conclusion, Raditz? I wasn't criticizing you guys because you were criticizing him for wearing _pink_...I was criticizing you guys for criticizing him _period_...all-of-the-time...you know you guys take it a little too far sometimes..."

Raditz titters, "But it's all in good fun, brother! Lighten up!" He deliberately slaps the Saiyan hard against his back, practically knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Once Kakarrot catches his breath, he glares at him indignantly, "You asshole! You think I'll let you get away with hitting me like that just because we're related?!"

Raditz lifts his hands and reveals his palms as he titters with a goofy grin, "I didn't mean anything by it, brother. Honestly! It's just sometimes I swear you're Piccolo or somethin,' that's all! You're s'pposed to be the happy one in the group, making us all smile and stuff!"

Kakarrot retorts, "Do you think I'm some kind of _retarded_ clown, just hear to entertain you or something?"

His tone suddenly becomes playful as he exclaims, "Well, I'm not! I'm hear to fight for justice and make criminals eat dirt after I drop kick them in the back!"

"Yeeeah!!! That's how yuh fuckin' do it!!!" Piccolo roars.

Kakarrot and Piccolo high-five each other enthusiastically. A mischievous smirk melts onto Raditz' face as he sneakily leers at Kakarrot. He waits a few moments as Kakarrot continues to exchange words with Piccolo before interrupting their conversation as he pats him on the head before saying, "Aaaw, he's hear to kick the little criminals butts and stuff with his _big_, fwuffy hair. He's so uh-dwooorable."

Raditz' actions causes Kakarrot to freeze for a moment as he senses rage bubbling up to the surface within him (Raditz knows how much he hates it when people patronize him, he knows it and yet he's continued doing it since they were little). Finally it all spills out as he peers at his older brother before biting out, "You _big_, overgrown doofus! Who told you to touch my hair, Raditz?! How many times do I have to tell you?! Never touch me unless I give the permission!"

"Now, you're acting like Vegeta!"

'No! Don't bring me into this!' Vegeta thinks to himself while sweat drops appear on his forehead (just when he was starting to really relish the ball-busting attention not being direct at him anymore).

"No, I'm not! If you had stopped picking on Trunks like I've suggested many times before, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now, now would we?!"

Not knowing what else to do, Raditz pets his hair again.

"Stop antagonizing me, Raditz!" He does it again.

"Stop it!!" He does it again.

Kakarrot squints at him glaringly as he mumbles, "I'm warning you Raditz...stop patting my head or else."

He pats it again.

Finally Kakarrot hops up from the table before glaring down at him with his fists clenched as he growls, "I'm gonna kill you!!!"

At this point, Vegeta has become exasperated with all the drama (there's always plenty to go around) and decides to get up and sneak off into the hallway to smoke a "coolie" (the Saiyan equivalent of a cigarette). After leaning against the wall with one foot up against it, he removes his lighter before igniting the tip of his "coolie."

After deeply inhaling, as he sighs inwardly, all the tension in his body swiftly dissipates and he becomes relaxed. While continuing to take slow, heavy drags of his coolie; at some point, he hears the sound of a pair of feet plodding against the hard, metal floor. He also hears someone mumbling irritatedly to themselves.

He turns...only to see Kakarrot, dressed in his black robe while drifting in his direction. He freezes while his heart begins to race at the same time. Kakarrot reaches Vegeta before snatching the coolie from his hands. Then he continues to drift ahead. "Hey!" Vegeta protests before Kakarrot stops after a few paces. He flicks the coolie onto the ground. He crushes it under his sandal. Then he leers back at Vegeta with a smirk on his face before cooing, "I hate the taste of coolies, Vegeta."

Vegeta's heart begins to race in his chest even faster and the icy lump in his throat becomes even larger. After visually caressing Vegeta with his seductive gaze a while longer, Kakarrot turns away before continuing to saunter ahead towards what Vegeta assumes is the shower room.

Vegeta continues to watch him with comically large, intent eyes, until he gets a good distance away. Then he dramatically peers around to make sure no one else is in the hallway before attempting to follow him, walking at a normal pace despite his strong inclination to gallop instead.

By the time he reaches the entrance to the shower room, judging by the intoxicating scent wafting through Vegeta's nostrils along with the sound of running water, Kakarrot has already strolled inside. After drifting into the room, Vegeta heads to his locker before opening it and rumbling through it for his soap, brush, washcloth along with his towel.

After removing everything he needs, he closes his locker before removing his robe and sandals. What is revealed is very breathtaking (don't you wish you were there?); abs that ripple like water; arms that seem sculpted from marble; a rock-hard chest accentuated by hardened, light-brown nipples; a firm, round derrière and a weeping, pulsing erection at half-mast. Since most of the other people usually come in to shower later, Vegeta knows that he will get at least a small amount of time alone with Kakarrot before everyone else comes rushing in at the last minute.

He heads towards the open shower area before discovering the being who haunts his dreams...appearing more exquisite than ever as water flows down over his muscular, flawless frame and broad shoulders. Vegeta drifts behind him before smacking his tight ass and squeezing it friskily. Kakarrot flinches in surprise as he swiftly turns back, only to meet Vegeta's ravenous eyes and salaciously, exposed tongue. Kakarrot stares at Vegeta for a moment with a shocked expression before his features start becoming relaxed and a flirty smirk melts onto his face.

They gaze with anticipation into each other's dark eyes for a moment while both feeling an urge to become one with each other immediately. But because they know it's too risky to do anything at the moment for fear of being caught; instead of crashing into a needy embrace before lasciviously and wildly kissing and groping each other's bodies and then having sloppy, filthy sex on the shower floor...they break eye contact.

Vegeta drifts closer to the shower head next to Kakarrot's before turning it on. Then as hot water soothingly splashes against his gorgeous face; soaks his thick, shimmering, jet-black mane and flows down his magnificent body; he tilts his head backwards, closes his eyes and slicks his hair back with both hands while the added weight from it being wet causes it to fall and flow from it's usually gravity defying style, down his back.

While absentmindedly washing a rock-hard pectoral and faintly relishing the feel of cloth as it stimulates his sensitive nipple, Kakarrot lustfully observes Vegeta out of the corner of his eye while erotically licking and moistening his plush lips. Vegeta senses Kakarrot's gaze penetrating his being and his whole body shivers. As Vegeta continues to smooth his hair back; with small but still gorgeous lips (full at bottom, thin and nicely shaped at top), puckering and parting alluringly, a soft moan escapes his throat. Despite being such a trivial occurrence, Kakarrot's body shudders from the sound of it anyway (it has always been the more subtle ways of Vegeta's skill in seduction that have thrilled him the most).

As he continues to mindlessly wash his body with the suds from his washcloth flowing down his chest, hardened, pinkish red nipples and rippling abs like foamy rivers; with shallow, bated breath, Kakarrot's eyes begin to follow one of Vegeta's hands as it languishingly glides down the side of his chest and stomach before reaching his now leaking sex organ with a mass greater than Saiya's, that is also protruding from a pubic region decorated with thick, dark brown hair. Kakarrot's heavy, raven-tented eyebrows crease briefly, almost distressingly, as he releases a quivering exhale in anticipation.

But instead of fulfilling Kakarrot's yearning to see him pleasuring himself, Vegeta begins to heavily caress and massage his upper thigh instead as he moves his other hand back and forth across his chest, allowing his palm to stimulate his nipples with his eyes still closed as he tantalizingly licks his lips. Then just to make things even more tormenting for the Saiyan next to him, Vegeta whispers quiveringly, "_Uuh-huh-oooh_, Kakarrot." Kakarrot's now humongously swollen member throbs painfully at the sound of Vegeta's voice and his body begins to tremble more than it already is.

His yearning for Vegeta's essence has become so overwhelming at this point, that his fear of getting caught is beginning to vanish completely. With his grip on his self-control gradually slipping, a deep groan forces it's way out of his throat as he shudders with the sound he produces and his heart speeds up in his chest. Vegeta shudders from the sound of it as well. Finally, after caressing his thigh considerably, Vegeta's hand grasps his length in his hand before going on to stroke it slowly and heavily. Vegeta groans under his breath as a wave of sweet pleasure overwhelms his senses.

Kakarrot follows Vegeta's groan with a groan of his own as the urge to seize Vegeta before doing very naughty, scream eliciting things to him becomes more relentless than ever. Kakarrot continues to watch Vegeta for a few more seconds while crying out inwardly for him and breathing shallowly and erratically. He also realizes that Vegeta is probably crying out inwardly for him as well. Finally, as if hypnotized, he drops his washcloth before drifting in front of him. So caught up in the fantastic, erotic satisfaction his hand is evoking within him, Vegeta doesn't realize that Kakarrot is lingering in front of him until he feels a hand pressing tenderly up against his chest.

He slowly opens his eyes before peering up hazily. The vision he beholds, ends up being more spellbinding than the one he was just fantasizing about. Kakarrot's hand drifts behind Vegeta's head and then with a burst of energy, Kakarrot crushes their lips together. Vegeta's mouth parts like the wings of a butterfly before allowing Kakarrot's long, slippery tongue entry. As their heads bob up and down, side to side and while Vegeta's outstretched hands, artistically and timidly, hold the sides of Kakarrot's ribs; they drink each other like fine, Saiyan wine as their wet, flexible appendages caress each other and swirl together pruriently.

After a few moments of moaning quietly into the back of each other's throats as they continue to kiss passionately, their lips part while creating silky tightropes of saliva between them. Kakarrot peers languishingly into Vegeta's eyes for a moment, while Vegeta peers desirously into his. Kakarrot revels in the sight of Vegeta's boyishly chiseled and handsome face appearing so flushed along with his red, swollen lips. Suddenly, the lust in Vegeta's eyes becomes more intense and he impulsively begins to fall down onto his knees while continuing to gaze up at Kakarrot, predaciously, along the way.

Once Vegeta is completely on his knees, Kakarrot is awestruck by the sight of Vegeta peering up at him. With his long, drenched hair flowing down like a females, he glides his tongue across his upper lip suggestively while slowly caressing one of Kakarrot's thighs and radiating sensuous, vulnerable, submissive energy at the same time. This incites the secret, sadistically brutal side of Kakarrot to take over and his hand shoots down before he clasps Vegeta's hair, yanking his head back with a savage, teeth clenching expression on his face.

Vegeta releases an erotic gasp while the stinging sensation against his scalp causes the space between his legs to throb tremendously. Kakarrot leans down close to Vegeta's ear before growling, "Kami, you love to torment me don't you? Such a sleazy little Saiyan _whore_, aren't you? You _better_ suck that _cock_ like you _never_ have before, if you know what's good for you." After leaning back up, Kakarrot releases Vegeta's luscious locks, abruptly.

As his scalp continues to ache along with his swollen organ, Vegeta desperately clasps Kakarrot's veiny, thickness in his hand before moving his lips up to it's tip. "I wanna taste you so bad, Kakarrot," he whispers hotly before twirling his tongue around the leaking gland as he peers up at the Saiyan towering above him. "_Nnngh_, Vegetaaa," Kakarrot groans quietly as an intense wave of pleasure crashes down upon him. After gliding his tongue up and around Kakarrot's erection, soaking it with his saliva while taking moments to peer up at him some more, he greedily takes as much of Kakarrot's gigantic erection into his mouth as he can while firmly clasping Kakarrot's hips.

As he grits his teeth like a ferocious beast, a stifled cry escapes Kakarrot's throat while the feel of Vegeta's warm, salivating mouth gliding back and forth against him blinds him with a wonderfully bright and heavy sensation. In his desperation to glide even deeper down Vegeta's throat, he clasps his head between his hands before forcing it back and forth against him while whimpering passionately, breathing heavily and releasing silent, choking cries as his face contorts erotically with the pleasure that continues to crash down upon him like an ocean of lava.

Vegeta savors the feeling and taste of Kakarrot inside of his mouth, stretching his flushed lips severely and sending a torrent of liquids pooling down his chin and neck as he throbs torturously from the sensuous sounds emanating from Kakarrot's vocal passages along with the thought of how risky, kinky, and thrilling this moment is. 'Oh Kami, I don't care if we get caught...I love going down on you, Kakarrot...I could do this forever...you're so delicious...I love it when you take control, making me choke on your big dick...please come in my mouth Kakarrot...I wanna taste you so badly.'

A few more moments go by before Kakarrot begins to feel himself reaching his threshold. But right when he is getting very near the boundaries of nirvana, all of a sudden, the sound of a door opening, permeates the atmosphere. They both recognize the sound right away and Vegeta swiftly ceases the very naughty thing he's doing to the Saiyan above him before hastily standing to his feet. Comically, they rush towards their part of the shower before going on to wash themselves as if nothing had ever occurred.

Of course, it's another issue all together attempting to hide the massive, bloated erections they're both sporting (but there are always other reasons why two naked males might have 'stiffies' in an open shower area while standing next to each other, washing themselves, right?).

As they continue to cleanse their bodies while intently honing in on every sound the other person in the shower room with them is making, Vegeta whispers while peering sideways at Kakarrot, "We should finish washing up before he gets over here. Then we can hurry up and get dressed and get to our Spacepod..." Vegeta chants, "and the-een..." Kakarrot swallows hard in response to what Vegeta is implying as his body aches for release.

The way it feels being one with Vegeta is totally indescribable...Vegeta transforms into another person with all the surliness and ruff edges melting away, only to be replaced by passionate, breathtaking, sensuality and an omnivorous hunger for his body which makes Kakarrot yearn and ache for him all the more.

He loves the striking facial expressions he creates when he's violating his entrance so brutally. He loves how, especially when they're alone in the double-occupancy Spacepod, they are free to be as loud and raunchy as they so desire...Kakarrot is constantly pinning to hear that sexy, raspy voice of Vegeta's moaning and whimpering and crying out his name as he invades him over and over and over again with his stiff cock.

'I'm gonna give it to you _so_ _hard_ Vegeta...three _whole_ hours until we reach Starship Z...Fuck! I can't wait! You better be prepared Vegeta 'cause I'm definitely going to have to _punish_ you for being _sooo_ irresistible just now..._mmm_, you make me _sooo_...' "Right," Kakarrot replies hoarsely.

After swiftly finishing up, they both head to their separate lockers, on different rows. Vegeta lotions up, puts on deodorant, puts on cologne and dries and brushes his hair before dressing himself in a black, sleeveless body suit along with putting on black gloves, black boots and all black armor that stops at the waist. Kakarrot performs the same dressing procedure before dressing himself in the same outfit as Vegeta's (which is the standard uniform for everyone working for the Apex Bounty Hunter's organization).

Vegeta soon walks over towards Kakarrot's locker area before taking notice of how commanding, mysterious and sexy Kakarrot appears in his uniform. Vegeta becomes mesmerized by the sight he beholds and freezes for a moment.

"Vegeta...you ready?"

Kakarrot's warm, buttery voice snaps Vegeta out of his haze. He clears his throat, "Yah-sure, let's go."

After abandoning the shower room, both of their hearts thump feverishly within their chests as they drift towards the docking area. Once they finally reach it, it isn't long before they are getting inside of their Spacepod. The door closing down in front of them with a hiss, makes them officially alone again as the sealed Spacepod creates a barrier between them and the outside world.

After Kakarrot types in the coordinates for their destination, they both buckle their seat belts while remaining silent as the automated system counts down the time until take off. Once the voice says, "One," the Spacepod begins to rise into the air before shooting out of the docking area entrance.

As the flying object ascends higher and higher into the Stratosphere, some turbulence is experienced. But the turbulence the spacecraft is exhibiting is _nothing_ compared to the turbulence raging within Kakarrot and Vegeta's nervously trembling frames. Eventually, the Spacepod reaches the outer limits of Planet Saiya's atmosphere and the turbulence ceases.

Vegeta immediately unbuckles his seatbelt before plopping himself on top of Kakarrot's lap, straddling it while facing him before hugging the back of his powerful neck with his crossed wrists. A playful smirk melts onto Vegeta's face while his gaze penetrates Kakarrot's with a suggestive energy. After Kakarrot mimics Vegeta's expression, Vegeta bites his lower lip, seductively.

The sight of Vegeta's beautifully round, chiseled features, the sensuous fragility in his dark, thick-browed eyes along with the way that his pouty, glistening lower lip glides from between his pearly white teeth, causes a sea of smoldering desire to swell within Kakarrot. His hand affectionately drifts behind Vegeta's head before he captures his soft, bewitching lips with his own. They immediately begin to kiss...slurping and sipping and suckling each other's swollen pouts as their tongues gently caress...their heads bobbing and weaving from side to side along with seesawing backwards and forewords...their swollen members protruding like long, thick poles and straining against the fabric between their legs while stretching the material severely.

At some point, as they continue to kiss, Kakarrot uses his free hand to reach down before gliding his hand, slowly and heavily up and down the outside of Vegeta's thigh. Then he languidly glides his hand back up again before reaching between Vegeta's legs to painfully stroke his severely engorged nature through the fabric of his uniform. Vegeta moans delicately with the spectacular pleasure evoked from Kakarrot's actions. Finally, they release each other's lips before panting heavily while their lips remain close.

"Your kisses are so delicious, Vegeta," Kakarrot whispers while briefly nudging the other Saiyan's lips with his own.

"So are yours," Vegeta coos breezily in reply.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Kakarrot asks tenderly.

"What do you think?" Vegeta replies.

A tender moan rises up from Kakarrot's throat before he goes on to remove his gloves as he peers seductively at Vegeta. Vegeta follows suit with the same seductive energy in his eyes before Kakarrot yanks Vegeta's armor and top part of his spandex suit (which unbuttons at the waist) up and away from his body while Vegeta holds his arms up. Vegeta does the same thing to Kakarrot. Then they hungrily crush their lips together once more.

The tempestuous slurping of each other's pouts leads to both of them swirling their jutting, stiffened tongues together as they both tickle each other's lips with breathy, throaty moans. Abruptly, their tongues part, creating a shimmering thread of saliva between them before Vegeta jumps to his feet and snatches off his boots. Then he yanks his pants down before swiftly and gracefully stepping out of them. He snatches Kakarrot's boots off as well before yanking his pants down and away from his magnificent body.

Now that they are both completely naked, Kakarrot pushes a button that causes both of the backs to their seats to slowly lower while also causing panels to rise up from beneath the seats like foot rests on a recliner chair. Once both of their very soft, cushioned seats have completely flattened out into what seems the equivalent of a bed, Kakarrot scoots backwards before positioning himself on his elbows, tantalizingly. Then he gestures to Vegeta with his index finger in a come-hither motion while maintaining a fiery gaze that sends shivers down Vegeta's spine.

After crawling over him, they begin to kiss again, gluttonously before Kakarrot sinks his teeth into Vegeta's lower lip, causing it to stretch as Vegeta's face slightly drifts away. Vegeta nurses his lip by suckling it before caressing Kakarrot's lips with his heated breath as he whimpers, "Take me now, Kakarrot...I need you _so_ badly."

Kakarrot smirks before cooing, "Okay, but first you have to move that beautiful ass up here so Kakarrot can taste it." "_Oooohw_," Vegeta moans with approval while his pout puckers enticingly. After turning around while positioning himself on his hands and knees with his ass lingering in front of Kakarrot's face, the Saiyan firmly grasps both of Vegeta's cheeks before wiggling his tongue deep inside of his entrance.

"_Sss-nngh_! Kakarrooot," Vegeta hisses and groans as he feels the tip of the other Saiyan's long tongue pressing up against a highly erogenous gland deep inside of him. As the other male begins to fuck Vegeta's opening with his tongue, he cries out, "_Mmmm_! Kakarrot! Fuckinfantasticyah! Juslikethat! _Mmnngh_!"

As Vegeta continues to cast hot and heavy breathes, quivering, moaning, sighs and squeaks and whines into the artificial atmosphere while causing the window to the Spacepod to fog up further than it already has; the sound of Vegeta's raspy voice saturating his ears makes Kakarrot's desire to _punish_ his tight, warm, asshole with his swollen cock, to possess him and subdue him mercilessly and brutally, to make him climax more brilliantly than ever before, almost too much to bear.

Finally, Kakarrot abandons his actions before they swiftly change positions with Vegeta lying down on his back. Without hesitation, Vegeta eagerly spreads his legs wide for Kakarrot. Then after pushing and holding them up further, as Kakarrot's tip presses up against Vegeta's puckering portal, despite being taken by Kakarrot many times before, Vegeta finds his heart racing at the speed of light as he peers up at the ethereal, spiky haired vision above him in awe and disbelief.

With an animalistic, thick-browed gaze, that makes Vegeta shudder and throb more severely than ever, Kakarrot glides his tongue across his upper lip like a lion about to devour his prey.

He mumbles, "I'm not going to go easy on you Vegeta...I just thought you should know." A wicked, sadistic smirk transforms Kakarrot's features before he concludes through clenched teeth, "But then again...you _like_ it when I'm rough, _don't_ you?" With a savage, merciless thrust of his pelvis, Kakarrot's massive, swollen, veiny sex organ glides deep inside of Vegeta's entrance. "_Hnnnngh_!" Vegeta whines brightly as the remarkably fantastic sensation overwhelming his being causes his vision to become a rainbow of vivid color while he sinks his nails, deeply, into the skin blanketing Kakarrot's back.

A drastically bright and pleasurable sensation overtakes Kakarrot as well and he quiveringly sighs and shudders before going on to powerfully grind and thrust his hips up against Vegeta's ass cheeks, skillfully varying his movements between slow, heavy grinds; short, swift thrusts and so on. But no matter how he moves above his lover, it is always consumed by a wild, savage energy and always very affective at reaching the special, erogenous gland inside of the warm, tight entrance of the writhing and sobbing form underneath him.

As squishing, smacking and slapping sounds bathes their ears and the sight of sweaty, glistening muscles causes them to burn even more with yearning for each other, the tremendous gratification they are both experiencing manifests itself into words. "_Nnngh_, Kakarrooot! Yes! Yes! Take all of me, Kakarrooot! _Aah-sss_! Dominate me Kakarrot! _Ooo_, your _dicks_ _sooo_ biiiiig. I love it!" Vegeta's voice trembles and his eyelids languish as he whispers, "I love _you_, Kakarrot." Kakarrot rewards his words by grinding deeper into him. "_Hngh-guh! _Kakarro-oot! Ye-e-ees!"

"That's right, Vegetaaa! Take it! Take it!!! _Ngh_! Vegetaaa! The way you're quivering around me feels so goooood! You're _so_ tiiight! I love it when you're taking my _big_ dick, Vegetaaa! Keep moaning for Kakarrooot, Vegetaaa!" He whispers with quivering intensity, "_Hnnngh_, Vegeta you're _so_ beautifuuul. I love you too. _Mmph_. _Ngh_."

Kakarrot continues to pump his monstrous organ in and out of Vegeta's hot, soaked tunnel while relishing the sight of Vegeta's flushed, sweat drenched face as it contorts explicitly and erotically everytime his tip slams into his sensitive gland along with the way his body moves and trembles underneath him. After grinding and thrusting against Vegeta a few more times, Kakarrot stops before they both reposition themselves, this time with Kakarrot resting on his back and Vegeta sitting above him as he straddles his waist.

Then as Kakarrot thrusts his hips upward and Vegeta lowers his, Kakarrot fills Vegeta once again while stretching him unbelievably. "_Aaaaawhh_!" Vegeta cries out in a raspy voice as he feels Kakarrot slamming into his sweet spot. The fantastic sensation causes a desire hotter and brighter than a blue star to consume Vegeta's body and he abruptly begins to slam his backside back and forth with avaricious abandon against Kakarrot's hips as Kakarrot repeatedly clenches his firm, round butt cheeks to meet Vegeta's opening with his stiff, veiny thickness.

"_Awh_, fuckinshit, Kakarrot! It-feels-so-good! _Uuuuhh_. Ye-eeah! Yeah!! Fuck me, Kakarrot! Fuck me! Yeah! Sogood! So! Good!! Ah-sss!" Kakarrot bites his lower lip as he watches Vegeta above him, bouncing on top of him while caressing his hardened nipples with his palms and fingertips. "That's-right-Vegeta! Ride that _dick_! Such a _dirty_ little slut, aren't you? _Oh_, Kami! Ye-e-eaaah!"

The bright, mind-blowing, waves of bliss crashing down upon Vegeta becomes so brilliant that tears begin to stream from his eyes as his cries of ecstasy becomes so explicit and thunderous, that the walls of the Spacepod begin to vibrate. Finally, as Kakarrot begins to heavily pump Vegeta's leaking nature while growling, "Come for me! Come for me!" Vegeta rapidly begins to speed towards the heights of ecstasy. "_Ah-sss_! Kami! I'm-almost-there! I'm-almost there! _Aaaahnngh_!!"

Suddenly every muscle in Vegeta's magnificent form tenses as his head is snapped back and his spine curves. With his eyes shut tightly, his teeth clenched and more tears streaming down his face, "Kakarrooooooot!!!" a piercingly, hoarse wail is released from his luscious lips as his whole body shudders violently while he splashes a torrential down pour of his creamy load all over Kakarrot's body and face.

"_Oohw_, Vegetaaa!" Kakarrot cries out in response to the amazing sight he beholds. While Kakarrot senses Vegeta's opening quivering erratically and astringently around him, he becomes overwhelmed by intensely bright and heavy waves of sexual satisfaction.

As he clenches his teeth, thrusts his head of limp, drenched tresses back against the cushioning underneath him and clenches his eyes shut; abruptly, his whole body stiffens like a board and after clenching his ass cheeks while grinding up into Vegeta's warm, tight entrance one more time, "_Nngh_!! Vegetaaaaaaaaa!!!" He grunts savagely and vividly into the air surrounding them while poring an ocean of his rich, Saiyan ambrosia, deep inside of Vegeta's still trembling entrance.

After both of their earth-shattering releases, they continue to create fragile whimpers, sighs, cries, gasps and other sounds of pleasure until the explosive sensations they are both experiencing finally dissipate. Kakarrot soon slides out of Vegeta causing a river of juices to flow down between Vegeta's cheeks and thighs before Vegeta falls onto his back beside him.

Now two sweaty Saiyans with drenched hair and flushed-faced, blissful expressions both pant heavily for a while before eventually managing to catch their breaths. "That was amazing," Kakarrot whispers.

"It was," Vegeta agrees.

A playful smirk begins to drift onto Kakarrot's face before he says, "I swear Vegeta, you were moaning so loud, I think my ears are ringing."

Vegeta smirks too before replying, "You're not too gentle on the ears yourself, Kakarrot. I think I'm gonna have to invest in some earplugs."

Kakarrot grins amusedly while grunting under his breath. Then Vegeta gets up before drifting over to the circular window of the Spacepod. After gliding his hand across the window to wipe away some of the water fogging it up, he peers out into space at the vast expanse of shimmering stars while Kakarrot enjoys the tantalizing view of Vegeta's backside. He feels himself starting to reawaken as he lustfully licks his lips.

Vegeta senses Kakarrot's eyes on him and leers at the empty space beside his head while smirking to himself. "Say, Kakarrot...how much time do you think we have left before we reach the starship?" Kakarrot notices the suggestive tone in Vegeta's voice and the corners of his lips turn up before he coos, "Probably, about two hours." Just to make sure he's correct, he asks the computer how much time is left until they reach their destination. "Two hours, three minutes until time of arrival," the system responds. Vegeta turns around slowly before revealing a flirtatious gaze. As Kakarrot peers up at him lustfully while biting his bottom lip, his spread legs reveal his partially reawakened sex organ.

A small moan escapes Vegeta's lips as he examines the space between Kakarrot's thighs. Vegeta saunters over towards the messy haired Saiyan before crawling back onto the bed and laying down on his side, while leaning on one elbow with his body pressed up and his leg resting against the powerful male beside him.

They peer deeply into each other's eyes for a moment before Vegeta asks quietly, "How many more times do you think we can climax before we reach the starship?"

Kakarrot replies smoothly, "I don't know...maybe we'll just have to find out..." "_Mmmm_," Vegeta moans as the smirk on his face broadens. He presses his lips to Kakarrot's before whispering against them, "I think that sounds like an idea." ~

A Saiyan male with jet-black hair, sculpted into the shape of a flame, awakens in his bed as his eyes flutter open after a blissful sleep. Bright rays of sunlight sting his eyes slightly as they peak through the curtains of his room while he begins to reflect on the dream he just had. 'That was so amazing...I can't wait to see Kakarrot for our training today so I can tell him _all_ about it...the idea of being a bounty hunter seems kind of nice...too bad with the abilities I have along with being a _Prince_, I wouldn't have the patience to go chasing after the criminals...I'd just have to blast their heads off and shit...

Say! Maybe we can use the whole bounty hunter thing to Roleplay before we fuck like wild animals on the Gravity Room floor!' The male suddenly notices something throbbing between his thighs. '_Mmm_, I'm feeling kind of...' The male reaches down between his legs before sensing a very swollen bulge straining against the fabric of his light blue pajama pants. '_Mmm_, it looks like I'll need to take care of that before I leave...maybe I'll just do it now...thank The Kami me and Bulma no longer sleep in the same room.' After rolling onto his back, his hand drifts down underneath the rim of his pajama pants...

The End


End file.
